This invention relates to a method and system for heat transfer, liquid purification, and the generation of energy, obtained by employing a vortex tube in a closed system.
Heat and electricity are commonly generated in systems which consume fuels, such as fossil fuels, and which usually result in some form of pollution. Rapidly dwindling fossil fuel resources have emphasized the need for the discovery of alternate means by which to generate heat and electricity. Power from the wind, tides, the flow of streams, solar energy, and nuclear energy are being developed. The present invention relates to the use of a vortex tube as a source of such energy, among other uses.
The vortex tube was first discovered by Georges Joseph Ranque of France in 1931. It did not receive much attention until 1945, when Rudolph Hilsch of Germany published the results of his experiments using vortex tubes. Much interest has been devoted to its development since then.
A vortex tube resembles a T-shaped pipe. Pressurized gas is supplied to the central portion of the pipe and caused to rotate around its inside at very high speeds. By action of the passage of this spinning column of fluid through the precisely machined contractions and expansions inside the vortex tube, two flows of air result, one hot and one cold, respectively emerging from the two exit openings of the vortex tube. This is described in the U.S. Pat. to Hilsch (No. 1,952,281) and the U.S. Pats. to Fulton (Nos. 3,173,273 and 3,208,229), where the basic concept of vortexing is taught as well as several improvements in tubes used for it.
Several uses have been suggested for vortex tubes. For example, the Fulton 3,173,273 patent shows use of the cold side vortex output for spot freezing of objects coming into contact with an abbreviated cold exit opening. This application could be useful in cryosurgical techniques such as ophthalamic and gynecological procedures. The U.S. Pat. to Ingles (No. 3,654,768) teaches a vortex tube cooling system to be installed for automatic temperature control of electronic switching boxes and the like, taking advantage of the small sized equipment needed to effect cooling by a vortex tube.
In prior art, either the hot or the cold component of the vortex output was regularly discarded, making use of only one component. This practice reduced the efficiency of the vortex process significantly.
Another problem remaining unsolved in the prior art was how to make efficient use of heat energy generated by the vortex tube for heat transfer or generation of electricity, the typical situation being that the compressor required to drive the vortex generates more heat or uses more electricity than would be produced by the vortex tube.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a useful closed circuit system employing a vortex tube.
A further object of the invention is to employ a vortex tube for heat transfer, without requiring the constant expenditure of energy to drive a compressor.
Still another object of the present invention is to employ a vortex tube for the efficient generation of electricity.
Yet another object of the invention is to employ a closed loop system to drive a vortex tube without the constant use of a compressor, employing the flow of the vortex working fluid to continue driving the vortex once the closed system has been initialized using a start-up compressor.
Another object of the invention is the generation of energy by a pressure-driven turbine located within a closed loop vortex tube system.
A further object of the invention is to propel a vehicle by a pressure-driven turbine located within a closed loop vortex tube system.
Still another object of the invention is the thermal generation of electricity using the temperature differential from a closed loop vortex tube.
Another object of the invention is to use a closed loop vortex tube for heat transfer to a house or swimming pool.
Yet another object of the invention is to use a closed loop vortex system for purification of salt water and for waste treatment.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.